


The Unbearable Lightness of Being

by thistle_do_nicely



Series: Ladies of POI: Frankie Wells [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistle_do_nicely/pseuds/thistle_do_nicely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a day Frankie has been looking forward to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unbearable Lightness of Being

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ladies of POI Challenge on tumblr.
> 
> The prompt is "light(s)".
> 
> Warnings and categories are likely to change in future works and a few more POI characters will also appear later.

It began like any other day. 6 am alarm going off as sunlight blazing though the window. Run, breakfast, shower. The same but different.

Different because the run was so much longer than usual, despite the already intense heat from the sun beating down at this early hour. She felt like running out of this godforsaken town and never coming back. There was nothing here for her any more. She ran until there were blisters burning between her toes and there was nothing left in her legs. Her lungs felt like they were ready to burst and yet she needed more, so push ups and sit-ups followed until those muscles were on fire too. She didn’t usually punish herself quite as hard as this. The pain felt good. It was a feeling.

Different because breakfast was peanut butter and banana on toast and not waffles. She hadn’t had waffles in over a week. It didn’t seem right to have waffles on her own.

Different because despite the burning heat of the water, she didn’t want change the temperature of the water to something more comfortable. She wondered if she would ever feel comfortable again as she let the water sting her back. It was better than the numbness.

Different because today was an end and a beginning. She would never have another like it. It was a day that had been heading towards Frankie like a steam train for a week. A long, hard and painful week since that fateful night. She wasn’t ready for it but at the same time she wanted it over and done with.

Picking her clothes out of the small wardrobe was easy enough. She didn’t own many smart clothes and only one smart outfit in the right colour. She cursed that she didn’t own more appropriate footwear for the occasion but at least the pants were long enough that it wouldn’t be too obvious that she was wearing biker boots. She had just put them on when the door buzzer sounded. A quick check in the mirror told her that she looked presentable enough. She grabbed a hair tie for later on and went to answer the door.

She opened the door and smiled at the sight before her. “Rough night Micky?”

The figure standing in front of her removed the sunglasses from her eyes, pushing them on top of her head. Her eyes were bloodshot and underlined by dark circles. She stepped forward and hugged Frankie. Frankie hugged back, gripping her friend a bit tighter than she usually would. She was going to need her today.

She stepped back and pointed at the glasses on her friend’s head, “I think you better keep those on.”

Micky laughed as she followed Frankie inside. “I figured that today is going to be horrific anyway so I might as well be hungover.”

“You got drunk without me. I’m offended.”

“Well, it wasn’t exactly planned. A quick drink after work turned into getting chucked out at last orders.”

“Fair enough. I did have other things to take care of.”

“Yeah, look, you know I would have dropped everything to help you if you’d needed me, right?”

“I know.” She picked up her bag, checked that everything she needed was in it. When she looked up, Micky was studying her face.

“You ready for this?”

“Is anyone ever ready for this kind of thing?”

“Suppose not.”

“Let’s go.”

They stepped outside into the dazzling light of the Florida sunshine.

As Frankie put her sunglasses on she frowned. It shouldn’t be this bright. It didn’t seem _right_. On TV, in the movies it always seemed to be bad weather. Grey. Dark. Raining. This…. This was a bit too light. Far too bright for the dark cloud in her head and the shadow that had been cast across her life. It really wasn’t fair.

Today was the day she had to bury her brother. She wasn’t ready for this.


End file.
